A Time of Renewal
by Cueil
Summary: Uzimaki Naruto had one chance to change his present, but to do that he needed to change his past. To bad for him that directly interfering with the timeline would only split it. He needed to use someone as avatar. Ch4 up yays
1. Chapter 1

A Time of Renewal

Sasuke lay on his back exhausted from the training he had received. His head turned side ways to look at his new sensei. Said man say cross legged on the ground and didn't even look like he broke a sweat. His blond hair shifted back and forth not unlike a willow tree's branches in a good breeze. And not for the first time his brow furrowed in silent questions.

Why did he choose to bring him to train rather then his past self? Why not just destroy those who threatened him with his obviously immense power? Sasuke couldn't figure out why he would train him so hard to save the future. No matter how much he gave the man those questioning looks when they ate, he never received an answer. If this was his teammate from the future where was his future self or Sakura at?

"Come on Sasuke," the blonde Hokage said as he got up with a giant smile, "dinner should be ready and my wife won't be happy if we are late."

Sasuke rolled onto his belly before shakily pushing himself up to his knees and then slowly, and painfully, standing up. His joints ached from the strain that he had put on them these past couple of weeks. He gritted his teeth as he followed his quickly disappearing sensei to Konoha, or rather what was once Konoha.

It took him nearly thirty minutes to walk painfully a distance that he should be able to cover in a couple of minutes at full strength. But the view of the broken wall and nearly empty village was still something that hurt to look at. Naruto wouldn't tell him anything about how it happened, but Sasuke could tell from the lack of rubble and the cleared buildings that it had happened some time ago, but not long enough ago for the village economy to build itself big enough to rebuild the walls and lives of the people who lived here.

The avenger ignored the dark looks he got from the general population as he made his trek to the home of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha. The building that housed him temporarily was no bigger than any other sizable families. The sound of children playing reached his ears as he neared the house. Then a loud 'whoop' sounded before he was face first in the dirt with a little monkey boy on top of him.

"Sasuke," yelled the exuberant child, "when are you going to teach me to throw shuriken?"

Sasuke groaned as the boy got off of him and pull him to his feet.

"Well? When are you going to train me?"

Sasuke look down on the spiky haired boy. He looked like a mirror image of his father, but his hair was as dark as night and his eyes the color of soft lavender. The youngest of four the six year old child was the only non-fare haired child of the bunch. Naruto had named him Sasuke after him. Sasuke cringed at his loud voice, but couldn't help but smile at the familiar words coming out of the boy's mouth.

"Why don't you ask you father to train you," Sasuke asked as he continued towards the house ahead of the boy.

The words that left the boy's mouth caused Sasuke to stop stunned. "I may be six years old, but even I know you're better with shuriken than dad!"

He felt like the boy had hit him with a bag full of bricks. He had said nearly those same words to his brother 6 years ago. The boys pleading words broke him from his sad memories. He felt his heart soften at the boy's hopeful eyes that so reminded him of himself. He motioned the boy over and the boy came running with a wide smile. Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair and agreed to help him out tomorrow if he had some free time.

"Dad never gives you any free time!" he yelled accusingly. Sasuke shrugged and stepped into the house.

The noise that the door had drowned down to just "noise" turned into what could be called pure chaos. As a the two middle boys fought viciously in the front room while the old child beat both of them senseless with what looked like the leg of a kitchen chair. A sudden change in the room's aura warned the children of incoming trouble as a long haired woman stepped into the front room with a oven mitt on that she had just used to pull something out of the oven just seconds ago.

"Dinner is ready," was all she said and the children froze. They quickly got up and shuffled neatly to the bathroom to wash up. She turned towards Sasuke and frowned, but even with the frown she was beautiful. "You two need to get ready as well," she looked at her youngest son, "Are you bothering Sasuke-san, Sasuke-kun?"

"Awww, mama, I just want Sasuke to teach me how to throw shuriken like he does!"

"You know that your father can teach you to do that if you ask him he'll make sure to create a extra kagebushin for you."

The boy gave a loud humph before putting on his best Sasuke impression. "I may be six, mama, but even I can tell that Sasuke is better than dad at shurikens!"

"What?!!"

Naruto appeared behind his son and snatch him up and flipped him upside down. "Who throws better shurikens?"

The giggling boy screeched out, "Sasuke!"

Naruto knew he had to get serious with the boy now so carefully pulling the boys legs up till his belly was at face level he lathered up his lip and pressed is lips in a oh on the boys belly.

"NOOOOOO Daddy!" the boy cried trying to wiggle free.

A loud, and very wet sounding, noise made it apparent to the others that Naruto didn't give in to his children's demands.

The boy screeched while laughing before begging to be put down.

"I'll give Sasuke two hours tomorrow morning to show you the ropes of how Uchihas throw their weapons. It's very unique so I don't want to learn you complained and make sure you do your best to learn every thing."

The boy threw himself at his father, "Thank you dad!"

"Don't thank me thank Sasuke son."

"Thank you very much, Sasuke-san," the boy said politely as he bowed.

"Don't be late and make sure you eat," the departing boy said as he closed the door to the bathroom.

I'm looking for Betas... for grammer and for fleshing out my chapters. So if you find the story interesting either email me or you can leave ideas in your reviews.


	2. Don't Worry I'm Here edited

A Time of Renewal

Don't Worry I'm Here

He felt weird being back in his Konoha. His training with Naruto had been very intense, but what he did with him wasn't what he'd have liked. Naruto hadn't trained Sasuke in any advanced jitsu or showed him any scrolls that would allow him to gain knowledge that would help him in his quest to kill his brother. No Naruto had spent his time breaking down the weaknesses in Sasuke and he had done it with a sort of vicious nature that seemed foreign to the normally jolly man. Sasuke's senses were honed to the highest point that he could reasonably achieved in the six months that he had trained. Of course saying that he had trained for six months would be a lie.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" a soft voice asked.

Sasuke looked up at the worried face of the pink haired girl. She was on her hands and knees just like Sasuke, but she had a basket full of weeds and he had just a handful. "Aahh, I'm fine."

"You've been staring out into space for ten minutes. Even Naruto was worried about you," she giggled an added, "but don't tell him I said anything."

Sasuke frowned at the pink haired girl. Had he zoned out that bad? He made a mental note to be a little more careful with his musings while with his team. It was absolutely critical that he not change events too drastically, or that's what Naruto had told him. "Sorry," he apologized, "I'll help."

Sakura shook her head. "No, silly, we're already done," she said with a soft smile and explained, "Naruto used his clones to speed things up," she smiled as she continued, "but he was worried about you so he wasn't so enthusiastic about it and I was able to get him to not pull up all the grass."

Sasuke smirked as the pink haired girl giggled. She stood up and tried to brush off all the dirt, but the grass stains were not going to go away. With a huff she gave up. "Looks like I'm going to have to buy new outfit. I think this one has seen its last mission."

Sasuke stood up and rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck before responding, "You should find something shorter so that it doesn't get in the way. Loose clothing and hair are detrimental when in a life and death situation. A short skirt won't restrict your movements as much either and it makes it easier to pack more sets."

The boy casually turned away and walked towards the two other teammates leaving a stunned female looking down on her cloths. 'Shorter skirt and shorter hair,' she thought to herself, "why would he make such a suggestion to me? Maybe he likes short hair and short skirts!' Then Sakura's inner voice made a sudden unpleasant interjection, '**Why short skirts? Is Sasuke really a pervert who wants to look at your unmentionable area? Maybe he wants easy access when he decides to take you. Maybe it'll be against a tree or…**' the voice trailed off as Sakura's face turned red at the thoughts speeding through her mind. She was a very intelligent and imaginative girl and such she could easily see the things happening in mind, anatomically correct of course.

The three watched Sakura go through what seemed like the full gamut of emotions before she shot backwards with a spray of blood out of her nose.

"AH! Sakura is a closet pervert!" Those were the last words she heard before she passed out.

*****

Sasuke was at home in front of the shrine for his family. Naruto had only given him clues as to the real reason for Itachi's betrayal, but it was enough for Sasuke to question the information he had gathered in the clan's secret meeting place. He was an intelligent child, but the massive amounts of information he had gathered overwhelmed him. He needed a more analytical approach, but who could he trust to hold any secrets that they found here?

His first pick was Naruto, but he only met the last requirement and not the first one. Kakashi didn't fit either as he was too attached to the villages' politics for him to not reveal at least some of the information to the Hokage. That left Sakura, but the girl was also a future threat. He would never forget reading her tombstone.

Naruto thought it would be a great idea to immortalize achievements made by individual ninja on their tombstone. Sakura's stone had been much larger than most of the tombstones in the grave yard and it were probably the only reason he had gone to check it out while he and his namesake were passing by. The list of S-Class missing-nin that she had killed was large as where her more helpful accomplishments of creating a secondary school for ninja who wanted to jump directly into the medical field. One name stood out to Sasuke like a hot knife in the heart, Uchiha Sasuke was listed as one of the missing-nin that Sakura had killed.

Sasuke had never mentioned his newly acquired knowledge of his future self, but at least he didn't have to continue wondering why he got the dirty looks or why Hinata always talked to him coolly. The only thing that startled Sasuke as much as finding out about his betrayal and demise was finding a picture of Sakura in Sasuke-chan's room. She was incredibly beautiful and Sasuke had found himself thinking about her when he was lying on the training ground unable to move his body. Even now he found his mind slipping into thoughts about the photo, wherever his namesake had found the nude photo he was sure that if he had ever found out that his hard earned prize had been swiped by Sasuke he'd have been pissed.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at the picture of the dark haired boy turning red in the face and attacking him wildly. He missed spending time with the kid that reminded him of what he would have been like if his clan had survived. With a smirk he pulled out the picture from his holster studied the image again. He felt the blood trickle out of his nose and quickly wiped it away before hiding the picture in the meeting room. He made up his mind and quickly exited the underground hiding place.


	3. I Need You Sakura

A Time of Renewal

I Need You Sakura

Sakura was probably one of the best minds to come out of the academy since Tsunade had graduated almost 40 years ago. While she may lack the pure intellect of Shikamaru she more than made up that small gap with her patience and unnerving memory. She would be able to organize and help put together a picture of the history of the Uchiha clan. Not only that, but Sasuke knew that he could trust her to hold any secret to her grave. This wasn't the Sannin level konichi that killed his future self. This was the Sakura who would give up her life if it meant letting him live on one more minute.

With the picture of his target in mind he leapt up on the roofs of Konoha's housing and headed towards his teammate's home. He passed by a few of his former classmates, some of whom had still been alive in the future that he had been in. Tenten and Neji were heading out towards some training ground to no doubt work on his bukagun. He saw Kiba with his small puppy on his head. It almost unnerved the Uchiha that the small dog would grown nearly the size of a small horse and be road like one to by Kiba.

Sasuke blasted over Naruto walking lazily through the streets and caught site of the dark haired Hyuga following him. He wondered how the girl had finally gotten up the gall to actually admit her feelings towards the idiot. However his mind quickly focused back to his task as he neared his target's house.

Sakura's family is well off merchants who owned a nice sized two story home in the middle ring of Konoha. Sakura's room was on the second floor if he could remember correctly from her incessant talking. He landed stealthily on a branch outside of her room. A quick focus of his chakara told him that she was within a few feet from him. He jump and attached himself to the house next to her window and listened for any movement. Carefully he slid open her window and slowly parted the shades to peak into the room. What he saw nearly caused him to lose his grip on the house and plummet to a agonizingly embarrassing end. Clenching his teeth he managed to regain control over his body and thank Kami for the still air.

Inside a fresh out of the show Sakura was dancing naked with an imaginary partner to an imaginary song. The feminine shape that she would have in a couple of years was already starting to form on the girl. Her body was much nicer than what her clothing showed. From her budding breast to her forming hips and tight round butt everything made Sasuke's hormones play a tap dance on his common sense. Just before he jumped in, to attempt to repopulate his clan, a woman from downstairs shouted to Sakura to stop stomping on the floor like a hippo. Sakura's body went from that of a near woman to a girl as she shrunk into herself muttering about her mother.

With a smirk Sasuke stepped into the room silently and cloaked his form in the shadows. He watched her as she went through he closet trying to find something to wear. Sasuke wasn't paying to much attention to the girl's choice because she was swaying her naked butt just feet in front of him. He could reach out and touch it if he wanted to, and he did want to.

"I wonder what Sasuke meant when he said I should wear a shorter skirt?" The girl's voice caused his reaching hand to stop and retreat back to its side. "I'm sure it wasn't anything sexual idiot," she whispered harshly as if she were speaking to someone else. "I'm sure that it was just as he said that it wasn't safe to have a thing that can be grabbed in battle and that's it."

The girl angrily pulled out a dress that looked much like she usually wore. She clearly had nothing that was of her liking or of Sasuke's liking as she saw it. "Nobody is watching us moron so calm down."

Sasuke's eyes thinned down and he wondered if she had a headset, but quickly tossed that idea out of his head as they wouldn't be able to sense his presence from an electronic device. He wondered if Naruto was wrong about him being the only Ninja with a demon in Konoha that existed. It couldn't be MPD because she was conversing with it as if it was thinking concurrently and that was impossible if your own mind was split. Perhaps it was only a minor possession and from the looks of it a symbiotic one at that. She had probably merged with it eventually and that is why her growth had accelerated at a great rate in the future.

"Why would Sasuke be in my room peeking on me idiot he's probably out training." Her face turned a bright red just a second later and blood dripped out of her nose. "I don't think that he even thinks of that kind of thing." She walked over to her chess of drawers and started picking through them. "What would I do if he was here and wanted to have sex with me? Are you crazy my with my mom is here!" She pulled out some panties and then a pair of socks, but one of them had a hole in the heel and with an expert toss she threw them over towards Sasuke and into a small waste basket just a half a foot away.

Sasuke had no doubt about it now. Sakura had a separate entity living in her body that was older than she was or perhaps was passed down from generation to generation. It would explain how even through the most horrible disasters the Honaro family had survived. He continued his silent vigilance of the girl as she pulled a bra from another drawer and set her cloths on her bed just a foot and a half away from him.

"I don't even know what to do it's not like I've been with anyone before." She bent over to slide one of her legs into her panties and gave Sasuke a uninhibited view of everything. He stiffened as he felt himself become violently aroused. "Of course I want to be the one he chooses and I wouldn't deign him ever. I love him with ever ounce of my being. Just thinking he was dead almost drove me over the edge. I can't imagine my life without him it would be horrible."

Sasuke felt like he was on fire. It took every ounce of his will power to not jump out and take her right here despite her mother being just downstairs. Just as his will power started to fail him the door clicked and opened and an older woman stepped in.

"Sakura what are you doing? Dinner is ready and your father will be leaving tomorrow morning for two weeks." The woman was a stunner despite her age. The smile wrinkles at the edge of her eyes and mouth showed a woman who had a life filled with many joys and few tragedies. That or she had skin to die for, but he guessed it was the former.

"Ok, mom, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

The woman smiled at the girl and winked at her. "In a couple of years you'll have that Uchiha you're always talking about."

Sakura turned bright red before shooing her mother out of the room and quickly got dressed. "I've got to get a lock on that door one day she's going to walk in on me masturbating and I'll die of embarrassment." The girl exited the room and Sasuke sagged against the floor finally let himself breath. He was throbbing so hard it was painful so he quickly wrote a note for her to meet him at his house as soon as possible at his place and leapt out the window and raced towards home.

---- Sorry people this chapter was suppose to be much longer and I wanted to keep on writing, but it's time for me to get some shut eye. I'm seriously looking for a beta to keep me from making all my stupid little mistakes. I also edited chapter two a little for consistency and to edit out a bit of confusion I noticed on rereading it. I also ask that you leave a comment. I don't need your comments to keep me writing, but I know you guys have all kinds of juicy ideas after reading a chapter and I'd love to hear them to get my juices flowing and a new chapter up sooner rather than later. Also remember all my fics are open source so you may take them and use them as a starter for your own fiction. All I ask is that you let me know and don't make character OOC unless there is a reason… Naruto spending 6 months breaking down Sasuke and rebuilding a much stronger base for the man he'll become is reason enough for change also any major shifts like him not getting the cursed seal (debating it for my own work) or him finding out the truth (something that I will get to, but it'll be interrupted by the chunnin exams… yes this is right before them.) about his brother. Peace and Prosperity be damn my brother!


	4. An Uchiha's Secret

A Time of Renewal

An Uchihas Secret

Sasuke lay on his bed relaxing after a very hot shower that helped to cool his body down after his witnessing not only a naked Sakura, but figuring out that she had a symbiotic entity inside of her. Of course it was the full shot that nearly did him in. He would have to be more careful with himself. He could ruin everything if he moved to soon. His young mind kept drifting back to Sakura and no matter how hard to try to shift it to training or the information hidden in the meeting place he could get her out of his mind. He wished he could go out and train to work off the unrest, but Sakura would likely come as swiftly as he had asked her to. And as if called by the thought in his head a buzz came from the front door. Luckily for Sasuke a trip out of his room and down some stairs to open up the common door to his apartments worked off his embarrassing show of arousal. He open the door and quickly ushered Sakura in and up into his apartment.

Sakura was more than a little confused over the note Sasuke had left in her room and memories of her inner selfs words creped into her mind, but she could never bring herself to actually ask him when he had left the note. If he had been there she would feel mortified and thoughts of self loathing floated through her mind. She perked her self up with a light slap to her cheeks and pressed the buzzer to his apartment. She waited for what seemed like eternity before the boy she loved opened the door with a serious look on his face. A face she could see was a little flush for some reason, but his hair was damp so maybe it was just the shower and not the lewd thoughts that her inner self were whispering deviously in her head. He ushered her in with a wave and led her up some stairs to his apartment. It was a small three room apartment with a small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom for basic needs and it was clean and very Spartan. He led her into his room much to her embarrassment and more lewd comments from Inner Sakura.

Sakura, Sasuke began in a serious voice, what Im about to ask of you can never leave your mouth even if it kills you.

Sakura was completely stunned to hear those words coming from his mouth. Sasuke was going to ask her to do something so important to him that she would never tell anyone even if it meant she would die. I promise you that I will never allow what I see or hear to leave my mouth even if I must die to protect it. Her words held her feelings for Sasuke in them. If she succeeded in this task she would most certainly grow closer to him. Inner Sakura made more comments on how close they could get before Sakura shut her out of her conscious mind.

Sasuke nodded before going on. Ill need you to meet me at the Uchiha shrine located inside this scroll. Sasuke pull a scroll from his desk and handed it to Sakura. You will head home first before veering off towards the markets. Purchase items that will be needed to help you keep a sharp mind and feed both of us for extended periods of time. I would suggest non-perishable food items and water as well as coffee or tea.

Sasuke paused as Sakura read the scroll and handed it back to him. She nodded for him to continue. You will also need items that you can use to organize vast amounts of paperwork as well as note books and pens. Meet me at that spot in two hours with everything you can get together and I will explain the rest. If you are late by more than fifteen minutes I will assume you have been compromised and wash my hands of you forever. Sasuke felt a twinge of regret at using those last words because her eyes misted over, but they quickly hardened to that of the shinobi she would one day become, and she gave affirmative before leaving out of his window. Perhaps he would instigate her growth earlier than it seemed to happen in his mentors time. Surely nothing she could do would significantly screw things up, not that he would know when he did screw up. With a quick concentration of chakra Sasuke performed one of the few actual techniques that Naruto had taught him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke could feel her closing in on him at a steady and completely normal pace. She shouldnt attract any attention to herself as long as she seemed to be going somewhere with purpose. He stood up as her chakra signature neared the building he was in and walked over to open the door. He smirked as he opened the door just before she could put a bag down to knock.

Come in, he said as he grabbed a bag from her hand. And led her over to the hidden entrance, Always remember to make sure no one has followed you when you come here. Sakura nodded and followed him to an opening in the floor, Ill go in first and turn the lamps on. There is no electricity here and only a small air hole to keep the air from getting to stale.

Sakura followed Sasuke down the dark stairs and into a place that no one outside of the Uchiha clan had ever seen. She was almost shaking with anticipation as she descended into a large room with two smaller rooms on each side. She followed Sasuke left and into a room that had three long tables forming a squared U. On the tables were boxes with folders, papers, and scrolls. There were so much that the tables seem to be buckling under the weight of the information.

Sakura, Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and a small area he had obviously put in place not long ago. There was a small fridge that was obviously run from electricity that he had brought down in order to power it. He had also installed some open shelves and a counter top to make food on. Sakura walked over and placed her load next to Sasukes bag.

Sakura turned around to look at the tables full of documents and looked questioningly at Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to a light fixture on the ceiling and pulled a string. The light brightened up the room considerably. I thought you said there was only lamp light here and what is all this stuff?

Sasuke snorted lightly before answering her questions. I put this light in to assist in my research and this stuff is literally all the history of the Uchiha clan. I brought you here to organize the information so that I can gather a better picture of the truth behind what led up to the night of my familys death.

Understanding dawned on Sakura as she listened to his explanation of what he needed from her. So you chose me because of my organization skills and the fact that you could trust that I wouldnt betray any secrets I found here.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura, Yes that is exactly why I chose you, but it isnt the only reason however that is for another time. What I need is for you to figure out the best way to sort out the vast amounts of information so that we can go sort through it without getting mixed up.

Sakura nodded, I think the best way would to be to separate them into generalized groups. We can do a sort of timeline, but I dont know how old your clan is. Though we can separate it down into three or four major section we can maybe do more. If its purely information we should then try and piece together information by chronological order regardless of family.

Yes, but making a family tree may help keep information gained into perspective as well as help shed light on any information that doesnt tie to someone directly.

Sakura nodded then frowned. We really need more people to do this. Maybe after we get everything sorted we can convince Naruto to help write down the information chronologically. His handwriting may be a bit sloppy, but the time we would save with his clones doing the simple stuff would aid us drastically.

Sasuke nodded to Sakura, That didnt even occur to me. When we reach that point we will asses the risk of bring Naruto into here. I think a good idea would be to separate the information from pre Konoha and then do one from the reign of the 3rd and 4th and another one that is after the Kyubis attack.

You think that something may have changed after the attack?

Of course things changed. Youll notice that after the attack they moved the Uchihas compound further away from the village center. The reason for this will become apparent as we figure things out. At least that is what I hope.

Well then when are we going to start?

Right now if you dont have to be anywhere, but make sure you make yourself see through out the day. So when ever you need a break let me know.

Ok well then lets get to sorting some Uchiha history!

Sakura was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow in her room. The day had been exhausting and the amount information that she gained was positively mind numbing. Sasuke had told her about his brother and his last moments before he left. When she had scoffed at the idea that his brother had killed the whole clan she thought that Sasuke was going to kill her right there and none would ever know. However he had almost fallen to his knees in realization that it was highly unlikely that he could have done it not even the 4th would have been able to kill off his entire clan in a night without attracting the attention of the anbu.

Who was strong enough to do something on that level? In all the history that Sakura could remember from school there only seemed to be a few ninja who matched that. She had told Sasuke those names and one of them was an Uchiha. Uchiha Madara was the co-founder of Konoha who had allegedly had been powerful enough to fight toe to toe with the first Hokage who himself was rumored to be able to control the tailed demons. The current Hokage was also one along with all three of his students as well as the 4th. Of all those people only Madara had a grudge against the Uchiha as a whole, but he was long dead and if not hed be over a hundred years old.

A least tomorrow would be a break since team 7 had to Kakashi at the normal spot. As her mind drifted into a deep sleep dreams of a man with long spiky black hair filled her mind. Visions of death haunted her night and would continue to.


End file.
